stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
January
January 30th Stephanie's case appears in Batman #673...sort of! It appears along with a case for Jason and Dick in a hallucination Batman's having. Another nice nod to Steph fans, and it's nice to see Batman at least thinking about Steph. http://community.livejournal.com/scans_daily/4887093.html#cutid1 scan available here ---- January 26 Once again, in this Wednesday's issue of "Gotham Underground" the person in the Spoiler costume appeared. Unforunately her true identity wasn't revealed, and she was only given two pages, in which she used her cloaking device to escape from Tim, Oracle and Wildcat. And then stuff blew up. Scans available http://community.livejournal.com/scans_daily/4868418.html#cutid1 here ---- January 22 !!! Robin #173 cover ROBIN #173 Written by Chuck Dixon Art by Chris Batista & Cam Smith Cover by Freddie Williams II Girl trouble doesn’t even begin to describe Robin’s situation when he finds himself caught between Violet and Spoiler! Meanwhile, the Peguin’s net is getting tighter, and all three of them might find themselves sleeping with the fishes…if another supermafioso on the scene doesn’t get to them first! On sale April 16 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US !!! Even more evidence towards a return for Stephanie in Robin #173! Be sure to put that on your pull list! ---- January 17 Issue #170 of Robin came out today and was the return of Steph's creator (and writer of the first 100 issues of the Robin title), Chuck Dixon. Unsurprisingly, this meant Tim actually mentioned Steph (and her lack of memorial, nicely enough) for the first time in ages in this issue. In addition, the debut of Violet, a new vigilante who's purple outfit reminded Tim of Steph's togs. It should be noted that though Violet was blonde on the cover for Robin #172, she is a redhead in this issue, and therefore less likely to be Steph. However, Tim did spot a blonde girl in his school wearing a purple wristband. Her walk reminded him of Stephanie, but when he ran after her, she vanished. Interesting indeed... Scans of the Steph relevant parts of this issue (provided by me) are available here Also, a retraction. Evidence now suggests Dan DiDio became Executive Editor in 2004, not 2002, the same year Stephanie died. Sorry! ---- January 11 In an interview about the Flash, Geoff Johns mentions Spoiler: "Since we’re going back years, a sidebar for a lot of you Spoilers fans – early on when I started talking with Dan about Flash, I remember him bemoaning the fact that they were planning on “killing” Spoiler, one of his, yes, favorite characters. Dan had just started and wasn’t the E-I-C yet and had no control over the Bat universe. He still misses Spoiler." Even objectively, this is an obvious lie. Spoiler died in Batman #633, 2004. DiDio rose to Executive Editor in October 2002, more than two years before that. He was the Editor in Chief. He had complete control over the Bat Universe. Why Geoff Johns said something so obviously untrue is unknown. Link to the interview here